suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lor'Mak, The Void Destructor
Lore and . During the battle, Kassadin fired and energy orb at Malzahar and missed, knocking down a large building behind his opponent instead. As Malzahar prepared for a counter-attack, he heard the growl of an angry beast that has just awaken from a long sleep. Both men immediately turned at the source of the noise, and from the dust and debris of the blast, out came a hideous creature with long, sharp claws. Without any delay, the beast quickly lunged towards the innocent beings standing in front of him. Surprised but not terrified, Malzahar and Kassadin started fighting the monster, and for the first time ever, the two rivals worked together to fight for their lives. Nonetheless, even with their combined power, the two mages could not contain it, as the beast only became stronger each time he is wounded. Knowing that they cannot win, Malzahar silently fled, leaving Kassadin behind to his demise. Contrary to Malzahar’s plan, Kassadin managed to evade the creature, but was terribly wounded. Unable to hunt down his prey, the monster roared in fury, then started marching further into Valoran. Without any warnings of an incoming threat, hundreds of people became victims to the creature, later known as Lor’Mak. After leaving a path full of blood and destruction behind him, Lor’Mak stumbled upon the Institution of War, where he was welcomed by his fellow Voidborns. Together with his new found friends, Lor’Mak joined the League, and became a figure that reminds others not to underestimate the power of the Void. |quotes = |name = Lor'Mak|title = The Void Stalker}} is a melee champion who specializes in locking down single enemies. His kit offers both mobility and damage, allowing him to be played as an assassin-style carry. Yet, at the same time, his abilities do give some level of defense and encourage aggressive plays, so Lor’mak can be used as a bruiser. Lor’Mak works well in the jungle too, with good clearing capability and proper ganking potential. Lor'Mak's secondary bar displays Fury, which accumulate each time he takes enough damage. Using abilities does not consume Fury. Instead, Fury points automatically decay when he is out of combat. Therefore, his abilities have no costs, and are only limited by cooldowns Abilities Each time Lor’Mak loses , he gains 1 Fury. If Lor’Mak has not dealt or received damage for 8 seconds, he consumes 5 Fury per second to restore each second. |description2 = Lor’Mak gains as bonus attack damage for each point of Fury he currently has, up to the maximum amount of . |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *If Lor'Mak has less than 5 Fury, he still loses all of his Fury after 8 seconds, without getting healed. }} Lor’Mak’s 1st and every 3rd basic attack afterwards on the same target will deal bonus physical damage. The effect resets if he has not dealt a basic attack on the same target for 10 seconds. |description2 = Lor’Mak’s next basic attack within 5 seconds will immediately apply the bonus damage from Sharpened Claws’ passive. The bonus damage cannot be applied more than once per basic attack. |leveling = |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemy |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = *''Sharpened Claws''' active resets the auto-attack timer. *''Sharpened Claws''' bonus damage does not benefit from life steal and critical strike chance }} Lor’Mak permanently gains bonus chance. |description2 = Lor'Mak intimidates an enemy champion or monster. For the next 5 seconds, Lor'Mak gains , while the selected target loses half of that amount. |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 15 seconds |range = 750 |targeting = Enemy Champion or Monster |affects = Self & Selected Unit |flavor = |notes = |leveling = 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20%|leveling2 = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60%|leveling3 = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30%}} Lor’Mak dashes forward on a straight line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. If Immobilize hits an enemy champion, the target is for 2 seconds. If the target has their backs turned against Lor'Mak, they will be for the same duration instead. |description2 = Immobilize’s crowd control only affects the first enemy champion hit per dash. |description3 = Champion takedowns resets Immobilize’s cooldown. |leveling = 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 |leveling2 = 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds |range = 650 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Lor’Mak immediately refreshes the cooldown of all of his basic abilities, then enters a frenzy for 8 seconds. While the effect lasts, Lor’Mak reduces all incoming damage from enemy champions by 0.5% for each of , up to a maximum amount. |description2 = During Might of the Void’s duration, Lor’Mak generates 6 / 7 / 8 Fury per second. |leveling = 20 / 30 / 40% |cost = None |costtype = |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *The damage is reduced after applying the effects of armor and magic resistance. *The damage reduction applies to individual enemy champion, not the entire team as a whole. For example, Lor'Mak is attacked by Garen and Riven. Garen has 80% health, while Riven has 40% health. If Lor’Mak uses his ultimate, Garen will deal 10% less damage to Lor’Mak (based on his 20% missing health), while Riven’s damage to Lor’Mak is reduced by 30% (based on her 60% missing health.) |leveling2 = 48 / 56 / 64}} Strategy *''Void’s Fury'' is a very important ability in Lor’Mak’s kit. Specifically, it converts his lost health into attack damage, which gives him an edge in trading, as well as in team fights. Upon exiting a fight, Lor’Mak is healed based on his current Fury, which should protect him from follow-up attacks. **It is required that Lor’Mak takes damage to maintain his current Fury. Excluding damage from enemy champions, Lor’Mak can try to take minion/tower aggro to keep his Fury level from falling. **However, this is very risky, as Lor’Mak can easily be ganked while over-extending. **Due to this, Lor’Mak is best used in the jungle, where he can continuously gain Fury by attacking monsters. **Upon exiting the jungle, Lor’Mak consumes his Fury to restore health. This should keep him healthy enough to make very early game ganks. If you want to maintain your Fury, then you should take the Rift Scuttler before going for a gank. *''Sharpened Claws'' is Lor’Mak’s main damage source. **Both of Sharpened Claws' passive and active deal 10% of the target’s maximum health as bonus damage. Thus, it allows Lor’Mak to last hit minions more easily. In addition, Sharpened Claws’ active resets the auto-attack timer, which allows Lor’Mak to score two last hits at the same time. **''Sharpened Claws'' can effectively be used to harass: Just auto-attack the enemy champion once, then activate Sharpened Claws and attack them again. With good execution, Lor’Mak can take out a large amount of health from his opponent very quickly. **While in the jungle, Sharpened Claws help Lor’Mak clear monster camps more effective, due to the fact that it deals damage based on the target's maximum health. **Be careful. Sharpened Claws' bonus damage does not proc twice on one auto-attack. It is advised that a player should pay attention to the number of basic attacks Lor’Mak has dealt on his target to avoid activating the ability at the wrong time. **During late game, Sharpened Claws let Lor’Mak kill tankers more easily. *''Ruthless Slaughter'' gives Lor’Mak attack speed and critical strike chance, which allow him to maximize his damage output. However, its cooldown is rather long, and the duration is not that impressive. Avoid using it for prolonged trades or team fights. *''Immobilize'' provides Lor’Mak all the mobility he needs. **''Immobilize'' roots, or at least slows enemy champions, which allow his teammates to finish off the target, or Lor’Mak can execute the kill by himself. **''Immobilize'' can be used to dash through walls for escaping or pursuing. **During team fights, Lor’Mak should attempt to hit multiple champions at once. Although the CC only applies to the first enemy champion, Lor’Mak can refresh the cooldown of his Immobilize by getting kill assists. In favorable circumstances, Lor’Mak can cast Immobilize up to 6 times in a row, and should be able to apply his CC to all 5 enemy champions, while traveling a great distance from his original position. **Lor’Mak can use Flash while dashing. *Upon acquiring Might Of The Void, Lor’Mak’s combat potential is increased significantly. The lower health the enemy has, the less damage they deal to Lor’Mak. Also, Lor’Mak gains Fury for the duration, which in turn, gives him more damage. With good timing, Lor’Mak can turn the tide of a battle by giving himself more survivability and kill potential. *The activation of Might Of The Void resets the cooldown on all of his other abilities. Try using them in combos to maximize the effect. For example: **Team Fight combo: Immobilize -> Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Ruthless Slaughter -> Might Of The Void -> Immobilize -> Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Ruthless Slaughter (5 seconds from the first Ruthless Slaughter activation) **Escaping / Chasing Combo: Immobilize (dash through a wall) -> Might Of the Void -> Immobilize **Sharpened Claws combo: Auto-attack -> Sharpened Claw''s + Auto-attack -> ''Might of The Void -> Sharpened Claws + Auto-attack -> Auto-attack Development Lor’Mak is created by me, Peter, a guy from Vietnam. You could say that there are 2 types of League Of Legends players. The first type are those who just pick a new random champion and go. The second one are those who go around the Internet, look at the stats, study some builds, watch some YouTube videos, and blah and blah… before actually playing that champion for real. I’m the second type. Due to that, I can consider myself as a common visitor to League wikis & forums. One day, I found this website, clicked on it, and was astounded: There is actually a place where you can create your own champion! I immediately decided that I had to make one for myself. It was a chilly day of October, 2015. When I first started working on Lor’Mak, I had a lot of standards on what I’m going to create. Thus, it took me a while to come up with the ideas that you see today. *First of all, he/she has to be easy enough to use. Most of the recent champions released in the past year have rather complicated mechanics.” Mine is going to be different”, I said to myself. He/she is going to be a champion that can easily be picked up by beginners, but at the same time, extremely deadly under the hands of experienced players. *Secondly, he/she has to be a manaless champion. I mean, who doesn’t love manaless champions? Those like Garen or Tryndamere are favorite picks of many players, due to the fact that you can spam your abilities all you want. It is also part of the kit that makes them easy to use. *Finally, he/she has to be a champion with a versatile play style. He can go top, mid, or jungle. He can be an assassin, a bruiser, a carry, or a tank. Every game you play him/her is a different story. You can try new metas all you want, because, everything is meta. Once I have had my goals, I started working on the champion’s kit. Although it took me a couple of weeks, it was quite relaxing. I have quite a lot of knowledge about champion abilities, items and stuff, and I had time to gather suggestions from my friends. They hinted that my champion should be a male. That was the easy part. Then came the hard one: Designing the champion’s appearance. There are many things that you have to address. Who is he? What is he? Where does he belong? How is he like? WHAT IS HE GOING TO LOOK LIKE? Those questions just kept bothering me anytime I am awake. Worse, his look needs to be consistent with his kit as well. For instance, you cannot make a champion with the kit of an assassin looks like a buff guy spinning around with a giant sword. What about his story? Will it be related to the current lore? Will it be a complicated one, or just straight out simple? Will it make sense? Only then did I realize why Riot Games needs a staff of hundreds just to design one champion. I was really stuck for a while. After halting my project for a few days, I came back with a fresh mind. The first thing I did was looking at the kit of the champion. Clearly, when you read the abilities for the first time (without reading the ability’s name of course), you can probably imagine that the champion with this kit is more or less one who just wants to smash everything with burning rage and savagery, and gets mad when you try to kill him. That’s when I decided my champion was not going to be a person. He would be a beast. And as you guys could guess, everything else was history. Trivia *Judging on his origin, it is believed that the Lor’Mak was present at the day Icathia was destroyed. *Some even came to the conclusion that the fall of the Icathian Empire was due Lor’Mak’s doing, but no one knows whether Lor’Mak destroyed the entire city himself, or the people of Icathia destroyed their own city to bury Lor’Mak with it. *It is possible that both Lor’Mak and are not the first Voidborns to appear in Runterra. This suggests that there are even more of them still hiding somewhere around the Shuriman desert. *After the incident of Lor’Mak , governments all over Runterra began prohibiting its citizens from trying to find Icathia. Yet, despite the hefty penalties for disobeying, hundreds of prospectors still decided to gamble their life in search for fortune and power. Patch history Gallery After searching around the Internet for a while, this is the closest thing that shows you how I imagined Lor'Mak to be like. Credits to Algiarkhttp://www.deviantart.com/art/Sum-Random-Purple-Monster-159977269 for this excellent piece of art.